


A Rapid Change of Events

by nico_is_my_bae_by



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, anya balanchine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, book clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_is_my_bae_by/pseuds/nico_is_my_bae_by
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya Balanchine goes for a peaceful vacation with her fiance but then she meets Percy Jackson and his friends. Things take a deadly and dangerous turn. Percy will do anything to get Annabeth back but the others aren't so convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Anya’s POV  
I had finished my memoirs, and I thought my life was complete. I believed that the worst of my troubles were behind me. Lost Daddy and Mommy when I was a child, lost Nana, was almost raped by Gable Arsely, lost Mr. Kipling, found out about my father's infidelity (i.e Simon Green), got roped into Family business, sent to Liberty 3 times, held in jail, widowed at age 20, stabbed by Sophia Bitter, killed Sophia Bitter, was incapacitated for months, lost Theo, and my worst enemy became my only friend (Not necessarily in that order), my life couldn’t get any worse. I was wrong. Win and I finally thought we’d be together forever. We went ring shopping, we started to dream about our future, he loved me and I wanted to show him all the goods things about my life. I even dyed my hair to make a new image. One day Win and Natty were chatting about places they wanted to visit, and it hit me, I need to take Win to Mexico. I didn’t tell him where we were going. I just said we were going to visit family. That dear readers is where my fourth, and wackiest, memoir begins. 

Chapter 1  
Win and I were taking a plane down to Mexico. He was getting antsy about where we were going.  
“Are you positive it isn’t Russia?”  
“I’m sure. I have family in other parts of the world.”  
“Is it Japan? Some of Yuji’s family?”  
“Not Japan.”  
“How about one of the Family’s in the UK?”  
“Wrong again. Just be patient mi amor we’ll arrive soon enough."  
"Mi amor?"  
"It means my love."  
"I know I'm just trying to remember in what language."  
"Your efforts are futile."  
2 hours later we land in Chiapas.  
"Welcome to my home away from home mi amor."  
"Are we in Mexico?"  
"Yes. Chapais specifically. This is where Granja Mañano is."  
"Is that Theo's company?"  
"Yes. Were going to visit his family."  
"Are you sure they still like you?"  
"Yes, they don't care whether me and Theo are together, they just care if we're happy."  
"Do you even speak Spanish?"  
"Mine was a little rusty so I brushed up, but you're one to talk. You don't speak any."  
"If you would've warned me I could've learned some."  
"Theo's family, except for his bisabuela, speak English. You'll pick up some.”  
“How long do we get to stay here?”  
“As long as we want, or they will keeps us.”  
I pull out my phone and call Luna.  
“Hõla old friend.”  
“How’s the farm Luna?”  
“It is so beautiful as always, and harvest time comes soon. I so wish you could be here.”  
“I am.”  
“Cuan feliz me haces!”  
“I wanted to show Win the cocoa farms. Make a man out of this city boy.”  
“Hey!” Win exclaims.  
“We’ll make sure of that. Do you need me to drive down and get you?”  
“Si, that would be lovely.”  
A while later Luna arrives to pick Win and I up.  
“Just an FYI we have some kids your age living at the ranch for a while.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a group of misfits all of them have been together and no there alone.”  
“Thats awful.”  
“Win, do you speak any Spanish?”  
“No not much really.”  
“Esto no es bueno pero se aprendió Anyaska bien.”  
“Something about Anya and that’s all I got.”  
“You will learn.” I assure him.  
“Now just show me the farm.”  
I pull my machete out from it’s sheath on my leg.  
“Put that away won’t you?”  
“No silly, I need to remove the spotted pods. It’s a little dull now.”  
Theo always used to sharpen it for me, thinking of my friend makes me sad. WHy couldn’t we have stayed friends. My machete falls limp in my arm, I double over and cry. Win lays an arm on my back, and Luna speaks up.  
“We can sharpen it for you, it’s okay.”  
I struggle to stand up and hold the blade up by my face. I see the inscription “Anya B.”. This infuriates me. I take the machete and whirl it as hard as I can at the tree in front of me. I rip the sheath off my leg and throw it on the ground.  
“I don’t know why I thought coming here was a good idea.” My Theo isn’t here so I don’t want to be here.  
“This place holds lots of wonderful memories for you, stop crying.” Win states.  
“It also holds some of my worst memories.” Luna looks shocked at this, like she doesn’t know what I’m talking about.  
“I’ve been proposed to 3 times in the orchards here.”  
‘What?!” Both Luna and Win exclaim.  
“I tell you guys the stories but it’s a long sad one so prepare yourself.”  
“I was sent to Liberty for the second time and you and I had broken up. I escaped the compound, disguised myself as a boy, and got on a cargo ship to bring me here. I arrive here and passed off as Anya Barnum. I learned the ropes and was here working. At Christmas time when Yuji Ono came we met in the orchards. He proposed to me. He said he didn’t love me, he also said it was purely business. Yuji was almost the person who asked the third time when I said yes. Now you’re wondering who the second person was, he was my best friend. Theo proposed to me the Christmas we came here with Natty. Theo gave me the machete the first Christmas I spent here, the one where I was Anya Barnum. The next Christmas you may recall Theo gave me the machete sheath. I didn’t look very close at the present when I first got it, I was so ecstatic. He took me to the orchards and presented me with the ring that was cleverly hidden in the sheath. A small pearl on a gold band. I was shocked and scared. Most people would’ve thought I’d say yes. We lived together, and had been together for over a year. I panicked and said I didn’t love him. I did, truly, but I was hesitant. So I lost two things that day, this place, and my best friend. I still have the ring.” I pull the chain around my neck up to show the ring in the middle.  
“I had no idea Anya.” Win says.  
“I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t really tell anyone. I've been proposed to 4 times and the one time I said yes it wasn't even to a man I loved."  
The hot tears roll down my cheeks.  
"I miss Theo. He's been my only friend who truly gets me."  
"Don't despair Anyaska. My little brother may be el stupído at times but he is not a fool. He won't abandon you forever. He looks after you in ways you can't even imagine."  
"I hardly believe that."  
"He calls abuela and bisabuela every Sunday. He speaks of how wonderful you are. Of how beautiful you are."  
"He just says that to please them. They wanted us to marry."  
"No he means it. Theo may be a slut but he never lies about the girls he loves."  
"Theo still loves Anya?" Win says.  
"A love like they had does not fade quickly. I saw the way they looked at each other. They same way you look at Anya now."  
"I'm still not convinced that Theo will be my friend again."  
"Don't fret now darling. Let's go see the abuela's. I'm sure they're dying to see you." Win picks up the sheath a yanks the machete from the tree. We walk up to the house and Luna leads me to the room. Win looks like he's going to come in.  
"Let me do this alone."  
I walk in and see Theo leaning against isabella's bed.  
"I didn't know you were here." I say.  
"I knew you were coming here."  
"How? I didn't even tell Win."  
"Natty. She said you've been a bit distant lately and you needed your best friend. So I told her to call Scarlet, that we weren't friends anymore."  
The woman in the bed lies sleeping.  
"But I knew what Natty was saying. Forgive and forget. I can't forget the love we shared but I can forgive you and ask you if you will forgive me."  
I stand saying nothing.  
"I made a mistake my dear Anya. I lost my business partner, my roommate, but more importantly my best friend."  
"I forgive you. But I'd also like to apologize. I was in love with you but I didn't say it. The weeks after I was alone. I missed you a lot."  
"I missed you too."  
I step towards him and he wraps his arms around me.  
"I still love you but I love you enough to be just your friend. Maybe one day you'll change your mind, but I'll wait."  
"Thank you for this."  
I let a few tears roll down my cheeks.  
"Don't cry."  
"I can't stop."  
The door creaks open and Win is standing with his mouth open.  
"I was worried so I thought I'd see if you were ok."  
"Yeah, Theo happened to be here."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"No reason. Theo and I made up. Everything's ok."  
"Everything doesn't look ok."  
"I can protect myself. I'm fine. Theo didn't do anything."  
"I heard love being thrown around multiple times. I thought you didn't love him anymore. I thought you were in love with me."  
"Part of me will always love Theo. Just as when we were apart some of me still loved you, and always would. If you say I can't cry in my best friends arms, then we can't be together."  
"Don't make me the reason you part." Theo interrupts.  
"It's not that I have a problem if you cry with your best friend, but this man isn't your best friend. Just 20 minutes ago you were crying over him. Chucking his gifts at trees. Telling us your sappy life story. Too many men love you Anya."  
"The fact you don't trust my judgement is enough for me. Win I think you should go home. Give me some time to think this over but for now were taking a break."  
"Are you serious Anya? Over this jerk?"  
"Do not insult the lady. She is stronger than you in many ways."  
Win throws my machete down on the ground and walks out. Bisabuela starts to stir. She mutters something in quick Spanish. I'll translate what she says into English.  
"Anya, Theobroma, is that you?"  
"Yes, great grandma." I promise you it sounds better in Spanish.  
"I'm so happy to see you together. What was that shouting?"  
"There was no shouting ma'am." I say.  
"I could've sworn, no matter. I love you my darlings." And then she falls asleep. Now back to plain English.  
Theo kisses her forehead and we walk out of that room together.  
"How long do you plan on staying?"  
"As long as possible. Going home means facing Win."  
"Well I will stay as long as you do. I'm sure Mr. Delacroix will take care of business."  
"I appreciate it Theo."  
"Anything for the infamous Anya Balanchine."  
"Can I meet these kids that are boarding here?"  
"Sí, turns out one of them may be my cousin. They're an odd bunch but they have good intentions. I think they got mixed up in the chocolate business."  
We walk out into the large sitting area and see a group of haggard looking kids milling around. They look to be about our age but I'm not sure. There's a boy with dark fluffy hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. When I walk in everyone looks at me with disbelief. His eyes grow large. He stands up and practically sprints towards me. He picks me up and kisses me hard on the mouth.  
He breaks from the kiss and whispers in my ear,  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
He gets a crazed look in his eyes and steps away from me.  
"You have to be. This can't be. No, no, NO!" He doubles over and dry heaves while a girl with dark skin and golden hair places her hand on his back. Theo places a protective hand on my shoulder and leans in to whisper.  
"Percy's been through a lot." Percy rises, straightens his posture and strides out of the room. The girls with the golden hair stares at me.  
"You look just like her. Oh, I'm so rude, my name is Hazel Levesque, this is Frank Zhang," She points to the buff man beside her, "that was Percy Jackson. I'll let the other introduce themselves."  
A Latino boy who looks similar to Theo steps forward. "I am Leo Valdez, this is my lovely girlfriend Calypso." He points to the girl with the lovely brown hair.  
"I'm Jason. The girl sitting over there is Piper, the woman behind her is Reyna." I see a boy in the shadows, hiding from view.  
"Who are you?"  
"Nico di Angelo." Blunt and straight to the point. That was all the people in the room.  
Theo tugs on my arm, "Come on Annie, let's give them some time."  
Hazel grips my forearm with a firm hand. Her gaze is steely.  
"Did he just say Annie?"  
"Yes?"  
"You claim you aren't her but that was her nickname too. What has happened to our dear Annabeth?"  
"My name is Anya Balanchine. Not Annabeth."  
"No, you're her." She let's go of my arm, Theo and I walk out.  
"That was weird."  
"They're a strange bunch. I'm not sure what overcome Percy though. I like your new hair too by the way. Blond curls suit you."  
*****  
I walk through the orchards and take a seat next to a random tree. I hear the crack of footsteps and my hand goes to my machete. A person steps out and it's Percy. He sits beside me and ruffles his hair.  
"I can't believe that she'd do it again."  
"Who? Do what?"  
"Didn't think she'd dare. Uncle has been keeping a close eye on her but... You probably think I'm crazy." I shake my head to signal I disagreed.  
"We were in love once. I know you don't believe me but it's true. My dear Auntie has been meddling again. I miss you Annie."  
"I'm not your Annabeth."  
"Hera again really?!?" A woman in pink robes materializes before us. I see her and feel my vision goes black.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a chat with Hera who explains the situation to him. After he tells Anya who she is and what it means they try and convince Nico to raise a spirit for them.

Chapter 2  
Percy's POV  
"Did you have to scare her like that?!"  
"No but it was fun so..."  
"Change her back."  
"Oh I didn't do anything. This dear girl is Anya Balanchine."  
"Then where is Annabeth and why does she look like her?"  
"Annabeth is gone. It's hard to tell where her soul is, she’s in a limbo between these worlds. Perhaps that little son of Hades can summon her?"  
"He tried. It failed."  
"That was because you hadn't met her yet. We gods must withhold some information. Anya looks like her because they are, in fact, twins. They have to same mother, Athena, but they're fathers are different. They had to be separated. Anya is too strong."  
"How is that even possible?"  
"It's very rare. These type of things only happen once every 600 years or so. You need to protect this girl. Now that Annabeth is gone her power is greater. She has many enemies whom wish to kill her. You can trust her.”  
“But Annabeth’s still gone.”  
“Yes, I’m afraid dear that she can’t come back. You can talk to her until her soul finds it’s way. If you wish Nico could guide her.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“Oh she’s waking up, I must leave.” I turn and shield my eyes as Hera assumes her true form. Anya shakes her head and stands up.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“Let me explain.” I spout out about her having a twin and a goddess mother, I leave out the part about me watching her and being in incredible danger.  
“So you’re telling me I have a twin sister who’s dead, a goddess mother, and you’re technically my cousin?”  
“Pretty much but we don’t count the god side as family really. See Frank and Hazel are dating but they have different godly parents. You dating another Athena would be wrong but other than that we don’t care.”  
“That totally makes sense. Can you explain whose parent is who.”  
“I’m a Son of Poseidon, because I’m greek. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are Roman. Reyna is the daughter of Bellona, Hazel’s dad is Pluto, Frank’s dad is Mars. Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Cal are Greek. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Jason’s dad is Zeus, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, and Nico is son of Hades.”  
“What about Calypso? You said she is Greek too.”  
“Calypso is the immortal daughter of Atlas.”  
“Immortal? The titan Atlas?!”  
“Yeah… We’ve been through a lot. I’d like you to meet Annie.”  
“I thought you said she was dead?”  
“We have two children of death with us. One of which has an uncanny ability to summon the dead.”  
I lead her inside down a long hall to Nico’s room.  
“Nico?” He whispers.  
“I told you I can’t Percy.”  
“But I talked with Hera, she said it’s open now. That the time just wasn’t right.”  
“You brought that Balanchine girl didn’t you.”  
“She’s important Nico.”  
“You’re just trying to replace her.”  
“You of all people know she can never be replaced.”  
“You know too and you still bring another blond bimbo!”  
“Anya is Annie’s sister!” Nico intakes a sharp breath.  
“That’s not true.”  
“They’re twins.”  
“It’s not possible.”  
“I’ll explain later but I really need to see her, and Anya does too.”  
“Fine we can try. You know what I need. Percy go get the supplies, I need a word with Anya.”  
I’m worried about Anya. Nico isn’t the most peaceful person, he’s been known to get violent.  
“Ok, I’ll be back.”


	3. It's Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Percy becomes more determined to bring Annabeth back.

Anya’s POV  
This scrawny gaunt looking man scares me. He radiates death, and hatred, but strangely after Percy leaves the hatred leaves and is replaced by a slight sense of adoration.   
“You hate Percy, why?”  
“That isn’t how this works sweetheart. You answer my questions first. I may not look it but I’m dangerous, and powerful. I can kill you faster than you can even imagine.”  
“Fair enough.”   
“Answer honestly. Who was your first love?”  
“Win Delecroix.” Sadness pangs at my heart.  
“What did he look like?”  
“Tall, handsome, dark hair, stunning eyes.”  
“What color?”  
“Brown.”  
“Why’d you love him?  
“He didn’t oppress me, we were partners, he took a bullet for me. He loved me.”  
“Why do sound shocked that a man loved you?”  
“I’m Anya Balanchine. Daughter of Leonyd Balanchine, head of the mafiya. I don’t deserve the love men give me. I’ve killed, without hesitation. I’ve been married, and widowed. I’m damaged goods. I didn’t deserve Win’s love, or Theo’s, or even Yuji’s.”  
“Do you want to be a part of this life Percy forced upon you?”  
“If it means I find out the truth, then yes.”  
“Now I’ll let you ask me 3 questions, I’ll decide whether or not I’d like to answer.”  
“You hate Percy, why?”  
“I’d prefer not to answer.”   
“Can you show me Daddy, or Yuji?”  
“Maybe, depends on where their souls are.”  
“Can we try?”  
“Not today. After I draw Annabeth’s soul forward I won’t have any energy left.”   
“Thank you.” I take his face and kiss his cheeks. He looks angry, and uncomfortable so he pushes me away.  
“People don’t touch me.”   
“It was just a friendly gesture.”  
“Since when is kissing a ‘friendly’ gesture?”  
“That’s what my family does with people we trust.”  
“You trust me? You’re not afraid?”   
“I trust you. Why would I be afraid?” I’m slightly puzzled, should I be afraid of him?  
Then Percy walks into the room with a duffle bag and shovel.  
“I’ve got the stuff.” Percy walks us way out past the orchards and starts digging a hole.  
“Is this necessary?”  
“Very.”  
Once Percy has dug a decent size hole he opens the bag and hands it to Nico. Out from it he pulls a 6 pack of Coke, and boxes of leftovers.   
“What are we doing?”  
“You’re standing back, this part is critical.”   
Nico cracks open a can and starts chanting while pouring it in. He repeats this until all the food and drink is in the hole.   
“Leonyd Balanchine come drink."   
My jaw drops and I see Percy look angry.   
"You were supposed to summon Annabeth. This wasn't the deal." Percy barks.   
"I need to speak to Leonyd first." Nico remarks. My father start to materialize as a translucent ghost.  
"Anya." He reaches out.   
"Daddy it's me."   
"I am so proud of you Anya. Look at you a grown woman now. How are you brother and sister?"   
"Leo is married now. To Yuji Ono's half sister. Natty is at MIT, she's a genius Daddy."  
"Just like her older sister."   
"Why didn't you tell us about Simon Green?"  
"I was going to. When the time was right. I didn't want him to become another bastard child. I had him before your mother and I wed."   
"Who is my mother?" He relapses at this.   
"Athena. She took interest in me and blessed me with you."   
"Mother was Natty and Leo's mother right?"  
"Exactly." Now Nico steps forward.   
“Do you know who Annabeth Chase was?”  
“What do you mean was? She is a famous architect, she’s also Anya’s twin.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“She came to me. The week before I died she came to me. She told me everything. That Anya must be protected and the prophecy.”  
“What prophecy?!”   
“Daughter of wisdom, child of death  
with the cure of infant’s breath,  
save a life but take the sea,   
no rest for the decreed.” My father’s ghost burst into misty wisps and dissipates away.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I’m just hoping it doesn’t mean what I think it means.” Nico says.   
“We need a quest that’s what!” Percy says, “This is about her, I know it is.”   
“Percy it’s too dangerous. You know as well as I do what has to happen for her to come back.”  
“Who is this prophecy even about?”  
“You’re the Daughter of Wisdom, I’m the Child of Death, and Percy is the sea.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I’ve heard the prophecy before.”  
“We have to start now!” Percy insists.   
“Stop!” The air around us gets chilly and my whole body feels like an eerie icecube. Nico is playing some sort of game with us.  
“Percy you know what this means! I can’t save you this time. If we commit there’s no going back this time.” The air around us feels moist and water is whipping us in our faces. Percy and Nico are whipping up a cold wet, hurricane around us.   
“I’ll do anything to get her back!”   
“I can’t do it Percy! I can’t!”  
“You can! You have to!”  
“I’m not strong enough. It’s not possible!”  
“You have to be strong enough! I need her Nico!”  
“You have to learn to live without her!”  
“I’m a wreck without her! Nico I’m the reason she’s dead.” At this the hurricane stops and the chill vanishes. Percy bends over and starts dry heaving. I don’t know how but he’s completely dry. Tears roll down his cheeks and fall on the ground. Nico stands unmoving by his side. I see a spirit, brighter than the rest come forward to the pool and drink. It’s a shimmery figure. It steps towards me and envelopes me in a burst of light. I fall the ground and everything goes black.  
When I wake I hear Nico and Percy shaking me, but also a voice in my head.   
“Hello Anya.”   
“Why are you in my head?”  
“I have some unfinished business. I’m Annabeth by the way. You need to pretend to be me and say everything I say, do what I say to do. Then maybe Percy won’t go through with his plan.”   
“I’m on board.”   
I shake my head and stand up next to Percy. “Wrap your arm around his waist.” I comply.   
“What were you crying about Seaweed Brain.” The words and actions she wants me to do just come to me.   
“This is a cruel joke.”   
“It’s not a joke. It’s me Annabeth.” and I guess in some ways it was.   
“Are you serious?”  
“Dead serious.”  
“Not funny.”   
“I can’t stay for too long, Anya will need to come back. I love you Seaweed Brain.” Those words felt weird coming out of my mouth. Almost misplaced, because I didn’t love, I don’t have a love. I push all love away. I guess my sister is the complete opposite.   
“I love you so much Annabeth.”   
“My death wasn’t your fault. I’m ok. Don’t try and get me back. I don’t belong here anymore and you most certainly don’t belong down there.”   
“It was my fault. I need you more than I need life itself. Because without you, I don’t know what to do. Everyone expects me to have answers, but without you I have none. We all know that you were always the one with ideas, I just delivered them.”  
“You don’t need me as much as you think you do.”   
“We were going to spend the rest of our lives together! I wanted to grow old and have kids with you. Does the time we spent together mean nothing to you?”  
“It means everything. Percy I loved you more than anything else. We can’t fight death. Remember, we tried?”  
The next thing Annie wants me to do, I’m not sure if I can. I will myself forward. I stand in front of him and place my hand cupping his cheek.  
“You have to move on.”   
“No.” A tear rolls down his tan skin and lands on my porcelain skin. I move my head closer so our noses are almost touching.  
“You have to.”   
I slowly connect my lips with his. The kiss quickly becomes passionate and I feel awkward. I can feel Nico’s uncomfortable vibe from here. I crack my eyes open to see Win standing 20 feet away, mouth agape. I pull back from Percy and instantly feel Annabeth’s presence leave me. Percy still has his hand on my cheek and I push it down.  
“Is this why? Did you just use Theo as a scapegoat?”  
“No, Win, it’s not how looks.”  
“Really? Because I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”  
“It’s not.”  
“We were supposed to get married Anya! I was going to propose on this trip! Then I find out you’ve been cheating on me with this fake beach bum.”  
“I’m not cheating on you.”  
“All while this little perv watches.” Win shoots Nico a nasty look.  
“I wasn’t watching. Take it back.” If looks could kill. I have an idea of what Nico’s capable of, I also know to some extent what Percy can do.  
“Never.”  
“I wonder how it feels to have your bones ripped from your flesh?” Nico smiles devilishly.   
“Anya, really? With these freaks? This guys a sociopath.”  
“Are you testing me? I will do it and Percy can make you choke on your only saliva, or better yet pull every ounce of blood from your body.”  
“You guys are freaks!”  
“Take it back then, and leave the pretty lady alone.”   
“No.”   
“Take back everything bad you’ve ever said to or about Anya. I’ve been in her head. I know what you’ve said, done. Anya doesn’t say anything because she accepts the love she thinks she deserves. You don’t love her. I won’t let you touch her again.”  
“Anya I love you.”   
Now I respond, “No you don’t. You are negative. You use me for sex, money, and power. I guess my secrets are already all out so I’ll say it. I dealt with the beatings, the power grabs, and all the crap for exactly the reasons Nico said. I hope you rot in hell.”  
“See you there honey.”   
“Can we kill this asshole yet Anya?” Percy asks. Nico is poised looking ready to strike at any moment.  
“Not quite yet. I’m not done yet. You’ve become your father. He shaped up, and you took what he left behind. Now I’ll be your mother and say goodbye but unlike her, I won’t go back.”  
“Anya, I can change. I’ll love you right again.”  
“I’ve experienced too much to fall for that one.” The boys both look like they’re both waiting for the go ahead.  
“Have fun boys, he’s all yours.” As soon as I say this Win’s bones contort in morbid ways, he screams. Nico twists his arms. I see Percy concentrate and Win falls and convulses on the ground. His neck snaps and a dribble of blood comes from his mouth. Nico raises his arms up then throws them down, Win’s body goes into the ground. Nico and Percy stand on opposite sides of me. I grab both their hands and we walk like that back to Granja Manana. Jason sees us walking and stops short.   
“You guys didn’t? NO this is bad. Very bad. What did you do Anya?”  
“You can’t claim to be so innocent either Grace. I know what you did last winter.”   
“We made a pact.”  
“No you did. I’ve been using my powers like that for years.”  
“But her boyfriend. How did you stand for this Anya?”  
“I realized everything he did to take advantage of me. I couldn’t go back to him.”  
“That’s no reason to kill him.”  
“I would never be able to get rid of him. It was the only way. The boys just helped.” I turn to the side and kiss Percy on the cheek and do the same with Nico. Nico’s face flushes bright red.   
“Now if you don’t mind Jason dearest, I need to freshen up.” I peck Jason on the cheek as I walk by him and he looks appalled. I take a look over my shoulder and shout, “Have fun without me boys!”   
I need to somehow sell a story to Theo about Win. I stop and will myself to cry a little before I walk into the room.   
“Oh Anya, what has happened?” He wraps his arms around me   
“I just saw Win.”  
“What did he do to my Anyaska now?”  
“He shot himself.”  
“What! Is he ok? Should I call an ambulance?” I force some tears and shake a little.  
“He’s dead. He died instantly.”  
“Where’s the body?”  
“Percy and Nico told me they’d take care of it.”   
“Where did they bury it?”  
“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. Will you call his mother, I can tell Charlie but I’m not sure I can face her.”  
I pull my phone out of pocket and call Charlie.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Oh Anya dear, how much I love to hear your voice. Let me guess, you need me again?”  
“No, it’s much more serious. Win is dead.” I hear him take a sharp intake of breath.   
“What happened?”  
“We got in an argument and he was going to go home.”  
“Why didn’t he?!”  
“I was talking to these two guys. One of them kissed me and I pulled away, but Win saw. He shot himself in the head.”  
“Where is my son Anya!”   
“Buried here in Mexico.”  
“I’ve lost 2 children now Anya. I can’t lose you.”  
“You haven’t lost me.”  
“But I think I have, because you’re lying.”   
“I’m not lying Mr. Delacroix.”  
“I knew Win would lie to me, but not you. We were enemies, business partners, and I see you like a daughter. You were going to be my daughter. Now it’s all ruined.”   
“You haven’t lost me. I’ll talk to you when I get back to New York. Theo called your wife.”   
I hang up the phone and sit down.   
“Theo if I do something stupid can you promise you’ll forget afterwards?”  
“Whatever it is I’m sure I can do it.”   
I grab Theo’s arm and drag him up to my room. I put in a movie and start to kiss him.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m sure. You promised.”   
We make out on the couch for a while and then he just holds me watching the movie. I fall asleep in his arms like that. When I wake up our arms are still tangled together and my head is resting on his collarbone right by his neck. I think about moving but decide otherwise. I want to stay here as long as I can. I lay there soaking in his sweet scent and wishing things weren't the way the are. A while later I feel Theo wake up he rubs his eyes and looks at me.   
“I would’ve thought the proud Anya Balanchine would have left by now.”  
“It’s because I’m proud that I haven’t left. I needed to just hang out with my best friend, maybe kiss him a little.”  
“I needed it too. Anya why don’t we stay here forever?”  
“We have a business together, we can neglect it for a while but they’ll need us soon enough.”  
“So then we’ll deal with it from here, or go there for a few weeks.”  
“What about Natty?”  
“What about her? She is an adult now. She is in college then she will leave you, we know she will marry soon enough. Also she loves it here.”  
“I need to think I have a lot going on right now. Those boys that are boarding here dropped a real bomb on me.”  
“What? Did they do something to you?”  
“No, not at all, they’re wonderful. It’s just I know why Percy thought I was that dead girl now,” Calling Annabeth the dead girl now fills me with an immeasurable sadness, “She was my twin. I didn’t know but she is, was.”  
“That’s crazy. Are you sure they aren’t lying?”  
“These people have shared a lot with me about my heritage. Things I wish I could share with you but you wouldn’t believe me if I did.”  
“I will believe anything you say.”  
“I’m a demigod. So are the others.”  
“What is that?”  
“Half human… Half god.”  
“That isn’t possible.”  
“I didn’t think so either but my mother is Athena, so was Annabeth’s. THat’s how we’re sisters. Percy and Nico have incredible powers. With a wave of their hand they can whip up a hurricane.”  
“So you’re for real.”   
“Do you need proof?”  
“Yes.”   
“I’ll be right back.” I walk down the halls to find Nico’s door I knock softly and nothing happens so I crack the door open and once again I’m greeted with a dark room.   
“Nico. I need you.” I don’t hear anything but my eyes have adjusted to the dark and I see his sleeping figure on the floor. I walk over and gently shake him.   
“Nico, wake up.”  
He shakes his head and mumbles.  
“Go away Reyna. I told you I’m not ready.” I shake him a little more and his whole body begins to shake violently.   
“No, no, no. Reyna I can’t. I told you I can’t. You people expect too much of me.”   
“Nico! Wake UP!” He’s still shaking and mumbling.   
“NICO!” I’m shouting now. He needs to get up and he does. He steps away from me shakes his head.  
“What did you hear.”  
“Nothing, just mindless mumbling. I need you. I would’ve asked Percy but I trust you. I told Theo what I am.”  
“Why? He’s a mortal!”  
“We can trust him. He’s my best friend. It’s just he won’t believe me unless I show him proof.”  
“So you want me to make him believe.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Fine but my powers are never nice, so if you wanted nice you should’ve asked someone else.”  
Nico walks with me to my room and I see Theo sitting there cursing in Spanish.  
“Be careful with your language.” Nico says.  
“You speak Spanish?”   
“I do a lot of things you don’t know about me. So you wanted an example. If we were outside I could make it more impressive.”   
Nico smirks and the whole room becomes eerie cold again. I almost looks like the shadows are being drawn toward him.  
He walks over and grabs my wrist gently while still keeping a firm grip.   
“Theo if you could please look out the window at that tree.”  
“Let go of her.”  
“Don’t worry she’s just going on a trip with me. Keep your eyes on that tree.”  
I feel like my whole body is being ripped through darkness. When I open my eyes and look around I’m no longer standing in my room, but next to Nico by the tree. He grabs me again but this time I’m prepared for the leap back to my room.   
“That isn’t possible.” Theo stutters.  
“Quite the contrary my friend. Shadow travel is an easy enough concept. Nico pulls a dagger out of the waistband of his jeans. That little jump looks like it took it’s toll on him.   
“Theo what do you see?”  
“A switchblade. Put that away, I don’t mean any harm.”  
“The Mist shrouds your vision. Take a closer look.”  
“It’s a dagger!”   
“You’ll really have to try but you can see through the Mist. Anya and I are born with the ability to see through the veil.”  
“So you’re really a demigod.”  
“Yes or halfblood if you prefer.”  
“All of your friends are halfbloods too?”  
“Except Cal she’s the immortal daughter of a titan.”  
“Well I guess that’s normal for you guys.”  
“Pretty much. I’m not sure but I get the sense you have some god blood in your family. Who was your Great grandfather?”  
“I never knew him, bisabuela, says he was always singing.”  
“You are definitely a legacy. I’m surprised your family kept it from you, or maybe they never even knew. That does mean you can come to Camp with us. It also explains you’re ease of seeing through the Mist.”  
“Do we have to get him involved in this mess.” Nico’s expression turned dark.  
“This is your doing. You involved him. You asked for my help and you get what you ask for. And don’t call this a mess. I’ve got it all together.”  
“We’re chasing a ghost Nico, it’s a mess.”  
“She’s not gone yet!”   
“I have no idea what is going on right now.” Theo interjects.  
“Anya is referring to a little project she and I are doing with Percy.”   
“You say project as if you’re talking about crafts but it’s a lot more than that isn’t it?”  
“Yes, Percy is determined to bring his love back, and he believes I can do it.”  
“Well, can you?”  
“No, I can’t. He’s deranged and very powerful. Jason and I together can rein him in usually but it looks like Jason is giving up on that. Next time I have to hold him back it’ll be violent.”  
“Why is he so torn up? I know she died but he acts as if part himself died with her.”  
“It did. Annabeth was as much a part of him as his blood or his heart. She completed him, they were perfect halves of one whole. They rarely fought, I think they were going to get married next year.”   
“They sound perfect, sounds like my sister got everything I ever wanted.”  
“Don’t be fooled Annie wasn’t always good for him. She had impossibly high expectations. She expected the world from him, but he couldn’t deliver. Sometimes she drove him almost to the brink of insanity. He is too loyal. If she asked him to jump off a bridge, he would, as long as it made her happy. After a long week you could see the wear she caused on him. His smile a little strained, the look in his eyes dull.   
“He doesn’t act like she placed any burden on him.”  
“That’s because with the burden she also made him the happiest he’d ever been. Now that she’s dead he’s clinging to the happiness, ignoring the awful draining parts. All Percy wants is to be happy again.”   
“I wish I could help him.”   
“You could pretend to be her. Then maybe you can persuade him to drop the notion that we can save her.”   
“Ok, I can be Annabeth, I can be my twin sister. But I need to look like her and you need to prep me on Percy and Annie facts.”   
20 minutes later I’m sitting with Theo in front of the vanity in Nico’s room. Nico gave me messy curls and tied them back in a ponytail. He washed off my makeup and gave me a new outfit. Worn jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-blood Tee.  
“All we’re really missing is the hat and necklace.”  
“What hat and necklace maybe I can find one.”  
“She had a magic Yankee’s cap and it was her camp necklace. I think that Percy kept hers, you can wear mine and hope he doesn’t notice the definite lack of beads.”  
He reaches around his neck to take his off but hesitates. I reach out and put my hand on his arm.   
“You don’t have to give me yours if you don’t want to. It obviously means something to you.”  
“I don’t give a rip about this piece of leather.” He quickly unties it and puts it on. The hovers over me and looks shocked.  
“Where did my Anya go?!”   
“Right here Theo.”  
“Oh, right. You don’t look look like you anymore.”   
“It’s game time Annabeth.” Nico says and helps me stand up.   
“Thanks for this.”  
“It’s for him, and I remembered I have something for you.” He turns around and grabs a box. He opens it and pulls out a sheathed dagger.   
“Every demigod need a properly fitted weapon. This was hers, it’s got a lot of sentiment behind it.” I put the dagger on my hip and wrap my arms tightly around him.   
“Thank you so much. I’d just really like to connect with her some more.”  
“It’s for him. I just want him happy.” I pull back from him and take a deep breath. Nico looks at me and offers me his hand.   
“See you later Theo. Wish me luck.” Then I take his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy’s POV;  
“Percy!”  
I turn around to see what I’ve been wishing to see for months, Annabeth.  
“Is it really you?”  
“Yes, I’m here.”  
“How, why? What. I’m just so happy.” I run up and hug her tightly, I kiss her softly on the lips and then start talking.   
“I’ve missed you so much, so many things have happened. Are you here to stay?”  
“No, I’ll need to go back soon. I’m just here for a visit.”  
“I can’t lose you again.”  
“You’ll be fine Percy, let’s just spend this little time together.” We sit by each other on the grass, in the shade of the trees. I talk to her, it’s just like old times. She just listens and lays against me. I hear footsteps approaching but ignore them. Jason walks up and clears his throat.   
“What are you doing Perce?”  
“Oh we’re just sitting here.”  
“You were talking and it looks like you have your arm around an invisible person.”  
“You mean you can’t see her?”  
“See who?”  
“Annabeth. She’s sitting right next to me.”   
“You’re all by yourself.”   
“It’s my time now Percy. I love you. Don’t try and save me. I don’t need to be saved.” She walks away into the trees and leaves me with Jason.   
“You really didn’t just see her walk away.”   
“No, I think you’re a little tired. Your mind’s foggy, c’mon we’ll go back to the house so you can get some sleep.”   
“I’m not crazy, I don’t need to sleep. My mind has never been clearer. I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy.” I feel the water whipping up around me, coming from the ground.   
“I didn’t say you were crazy. Just calm down and we’ll go back to the house.”   
“You think I’m unstable. You all do. You guys think it’s your job to control me. Keep a wrap on me. It’s not, I can fend for myself. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you guys.”  
“You do need us. We all have to stick together. We’re all we have left.”   
“No, I’ll be better alone. People here need you. You’re our leader.”   
“Who made me leader! Who said that am I worthy to lead this people? They blindly follow what I say. I can’t handle it anymore without her.”  
“They made you leader. They follow you because they trust in you. If you’re so sure you want to leave so badly think about how the others will react.”  
“Why don’t you lead them?”  
“I tried, really hard. I’m not a leader.”  
“Or what about Reyna? She is Praetor. She lives to lead.”  
“She wants to lead with you. She isn’t good at leading small groups, too many emotions. Give her an army and she’ll conquer the world. Just think about how this will affect Reyna, or Piper? Can you honestly look Hazel in the eye and say you’re going to leave her. If you can do this than I won’t try and stop you from leaving. Just remember Hazel and Nico when you’re thinking about leaving. Those kids worship you. They see past all your flaws and just trust you. You’re the only thing keeping Nico here, he can’t go out on his own again.”  
“I can say goodbye. Nico isn’t a little kid anymore, I can’t save him all the time. He’s 16. I’m 18, we all need to sort out our lives. He needs to go to school, and make mortal friends. We can’t mess up his life just because we messed up ours, same goes for Hazel. I think I should make sure they get an education.”  
“Percy they can never be normal kids! They aren’t even from this century. Hazel is a witch and Nico snaps at the slightest things. What about Anya? She just found out about us and now you’ll abandon her?”  
“No, I think that I’m going to take Nico, Hazel, and Anya with me to New York. I’ll enroll the kids in school. I’ll train Anya, she’ll do great under my tutelage. First I need to make a trip, don’t tell them. I know Hazel won’t want to leave Frank.”  
“None of them will want to leave us! You shouldn’t either. What are we supposed to do while you’re off playing legal guardian?”  
“Continue on the mission. Figure out if they’re are different demigods in the world.”  
“We can’t without you.”  
“I get that Jason, but I need to do this. I have to. Let me do this. I know it’s selfish but I need more time.”   
“Fine, you get a year, only a year. If after a year this doesn’t work you come back to your family, where you belong.”   
“Deal, if anyone asks where I am for the next few hours tell them that I wanted to see more of the Mexican countryside. Don’t let Nico shadowtravel to me, he’ll just get mad.”  
“Ok, but where are you going, so if you don’t come back we can find you.”   
“I’m taking a trip to see my aunt’s and uncle’s, on Mount Olympus.”   
*******************************************************************************  
The elevator to Olympus takes forever, and the music is tacky. When the doors finally open I see all the pavilions and palaces that Annabeth designed. I walk down the winding road to the largest palace, the throne room. I walk inside to see Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon talking while Bessie moo’s in her sphere.   
“Brother, what is your scum of a son doing here?”  
“Um, excuse me I’m not scum, I saved you behind a few times.”  
“Don’t push it Percy. Why are you here son?”  
“Well I needed to talk to you and Hades…. and um Athena.”   
“She isn’t going to want to talk to you boy.” Zeus interjects.   
“I know, but I found her other daughter, Annie’s twin. She’s survived for so long on her own, now I want to help her.”   
“Annabeth, did not have a twin, it is not possible.”  
“It is possible, and it happened. She now knows who she is, what we’re capable of. She wants to be a part of this world.”  
“Fine you may speak to her, but if she smites you it isn’t my fault.” Zeus steps up and walks out of the room, and Athena walks in.   
“We have plans to make. I want the best for your children.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anya’s POV  
My plan with Percy went famously. Except for the fact he still wants to save Annabeth. Pretending to be her is hard, we are so different in some aspects. He believed me, the situation got a little rocky when Jason showed up, but I think he got my drift and that’s why he pretended not to hear or see me. You know, speaking of Percy, I haven’t seen him in a few hours. I should ask Jason if he knows where he is, I want to talk to him. I wander the halls of the house until I run into Jason, and I mean that literally, I ran into him.   
“Oh, I was just looking for you. Have you seen Percy? He’s been gone for a few hours.”  
“Yeah, he told me he was going to see more of the Mexican countryside, he needed some alone time. He has some important decisions coming soon.”  
“What kind of decisions?”  
“Nothing you should concern yourself with. He will be fine soon. These last few months have been especially hard on him.”  
“Yeah, yeah, well see you around.” Speak of the devil, just as I turn around Percy walks towards me with car keys in his hand. He wraps his arm around my shoulder.   
“Well Jason, I’m back, and not vaporized. I got everything I’ll need in order. Also a little nymph told me you guys should take your search to Egypt.”  
“What is going on? Why would you be vaporized?”  
“Well I went to visit some relatives. They aren’t always happy to see me, especially lately. But you don’t fret your perfect little head. I’ve got everything sorted out. I need you to pack all of your stuff up. Meet me outside in 2 hours.”  
“Where are we going? What are we doing? I can’t leave Theo.”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you where it’s a surprise. We’re going to start your training, Theo has to stay.”  
“But.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control. I need a word with Jason.”  
I walk away pouting to pack my suitcase.   
***************************************************************  
I’ve said my goodbyes to Theo and his family and drag my luggage out front.   
Percy is leaning against an old Volkswagen with the trunk popped open and he’s watching Nico shove a backpack in the back. I shove my stuff in and shoot him a questioning look. He shrugs as if he doesn’t know what I’m talking about. Hazel is pouting in the backseat, Nico sits shotgun and I sit next to Hazel. Percy gets in the drivers seat and we drive away from Granja Manana. Percy hands us all plane tickets to New York City.   
"New York!" Hazel and Nico both shout at the same time. They keep yelling complaints all of them blending together into one big mass of yelling.   
"Stop!" When Percy yells the whole car goes silent.  
"I won't hear anymore complaints out of you two. We're going to New York City and Don't you dare try and shadowtravel away, you can't."  
"What do you mean I can't shadowtravel? This is a load of crap."  
"I had you're powers temporarily suspended. Your's too Hazel. I can give them back but only when I feel you deserve them."  
"Percy, this isn't fair. You don't have that power. I don't, but you're dad does."  
"So that's where you were this afternoon! You weasely little demigod." Hazel yells.   
"I had to. I wouldn't have the means without our parents consent and help."  
"That would've been better." Nico snaps.   
"Guys be quiet. I need some silence my head is killing me."  
"Do you want me to drive?" I try and ask as sweetly as possible.   
"No I'm good, the clarity, it's just leaving me. This happens after I visit Mt. Olympus. At least lately."  
"Pull over Percy, I'll drive and you can sleep."   
"No I'm fine."   
"You aren't fine, pull over, now." Percy pulls the car off to the side of the road and gets out I switch spots with him and start driving. Hazel and Percy fell asleep within minutes. I hum along to the radio drumming my thumbs on the steering wheel.   
"Do you know what this is about?" Nico asks me.  
"No, Percy told me he needed to train me."   
"No not that. The clarity thing he was rambling about."  
"I'm not sure, I guess Percy's head is pretty cloudy and maybe going there provides him some clarity, peace of mind."   
"Percy is crazy. Some people underestimate him. I won't make that mistake again."nderestimate him. This might just be the end of a clear phase for him, things could get a little insane soon.”  
“I’m prepared, if you are?”  
“Oh I’m ready, I won’t be caught off guard again. How much longer until we get there?”  
“A few hours, you should sleep.”   
“Sleep is the last thing I need right now.” He murmurs under his breath.   
“I know the feeling, but believe me you look hit. You need to sleep at least a little.”  
“I haven’t slept a full night in 6 years, I guess you could say I’m an insomniac.”   
“That isn’t healthy, have you tried seeing a doctor?”  
“Oh believe me, I saw all the healers in the Apollo cabin, after the war Annabeth told me I had to. They prodded and poked me, gave me all kinds of teas, poultices, medicines. Nothing worked.”  
“Fine, at least tell me you have an IPod on you?”  
“Yeah, of course, why?”  
“Play some music, this radio sucks. My Spanish isn’t good enough to pick out what they’re saying.”   
Nico pulls his IPod out of his pocket and scrolls through what I assume are playlists.  
“Just don’t tell Percy, I’m not allowed to have it. It’s kind of Half-blood contraband.”   
“As long as your music is good then your secret is safe.”  
He plays some catchy punkish music, not my first choice but definitely good. We dance along for the next two hours, then we pull into the airport parking lot.   
“Put that away before I wake them up.”  
*****************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

Percy’s POV:  
“Welcome to New York City.”  
“I live here.”  
“You do? Well you’ll be living with us from now on.”   
“I need to keep track of Natty.”  
“Theo told me Natty is busy with school. She’ll be fine. We have one stop before we head to the apartment.”   
*****************************************************************************  
“Hi mom!”  
“Hello Sally.”  
“Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Jackson.”  
“Um, Perce who is this?”  
“This is my mother, Sally Jackson. I couldn’t come home without visiting my mother. Hey mom I’m gonna get my stuff I left her last time.”   
“Sounds good, make sure you guys say hi to Paul. Hazel why don’t you and Anya go visit with him. I need a word with Nico.”  
“Ok, I’d love to chat with Paul.” Hazel smiles and says. Sally looks strained like it’s difficult for her to keep that smile up. I reluctantly follow Hazel.   
Nico’s POV:  
“How’s he doing?”  
“Much better, much much better. We did have a little relapse that may have been my fault.”  
“What happened Nico? You’re usually the level headed one.”  
“My anger took over, sorry, I snapped and brought Percy with me. But he really is getting better, having Anya around helps.”  
“Are you sure she isn’t Annabeth?”  
“Yes, they’re twins. We all hoped Annie was back, but we couldn’t be farther from the truth. We talked to Annie.”  
“Are you sure that was healthy for him?”  
“I think it helped a little. He’s asking too much of me. I know what this little trip is.”  
“What does he want from you? Don’t let him push you.”  
“He wants to fulfil the prophecy. He knows what it means, and I do to. He wants me to do it.”   
“He has to die to bring her back.”  
“More than that, Anya and I have to kill him. I can’t kill him AND bring her back. I’m not strong enough.”  
“Don’t kill my son, don’t kill my son. Don’t let that Annabeth wannabe kill my son.”  
“I won’t kill him. She doesn’t know about the killing part, she doesn’t realized the severity of the prophecy.”   
“Just keep him alive, he’s fought so hard, for so long, just to give up now.”  
“He doesn’t see it as giving up, he sees it as his last chance at being a hero.”   
“But he is a hero, he’s the greatest hero alive! He’s the greatest hero, in a thousand years!”  
“He sees himself as a failure, he lets the bad overshadow the good.”  
“I’m trusting you Nico, keep my son alive, bring him back to his former glory.”  
“I’ll try my best.”   
“Sorry to cut the visit short but we need to be on our way.” Percy says with a tattered backpack and a roll of papers in his hand. The girls walk in and we all say our goodbyes.   
“Time to head to our new apartment.”   
******************************************************************************  
The apartment is on the 8th floor of a new looking building, we have the whole floor to ourselves. The entryway is a big open room with white walls and a black couch, there is a giant flat screen on the wall and a glass coffee table. Off to the right there is a kitchen with an island and bar stools, four bar stools. The kitchen has shiny appliances, an espresso machine, blender, and food processor. Percy leads us down the hall and I see 7 doors, my room is the last on the right. Percy shows us all the rooms. His is blue with a walk-in closet and bathroom through a door in the bathroom is my room, almost identical to Percy’s but mine is grays and blacks. On the other side of the hall Anya and Hazel have the same thing with their preferred colors. The last two doors lead to another bathroom and a guest room.   
“Ok, I hope everyone likes their rooms, courtesy of our parents. They are paying for almost all the major expenses. Guys, so tomorrow I start Anya’s training, and you two start high school the day after.”  
“High school?!?!!!” We both yell.   
“Yes, your father, and the rest of our Argo II group agree that you guys need to go to highschool.”   
“This is not cool. We don’t want to go to school! We’ll never fit in.”   
“Yes you will, and the whole point of this is fitting in, which is why we hid the training room.” Percy leads us to a closet near the kitchen. He opens it and removes a box from the top shelf, in the box there’s a key. It fits in the hole in the back of the closet. The key opens a secret doorway. We follow Percy through to a giant training room, one wall is covered in weapons, and there are dummies and punching bags all over.  
“Aside from your high school education you’re required to either train here or work on your greek/ latin for an hour daily. Anya, you and I will work during the day three days a week at a pharmacy a few blocks away. The other days we’ll train here. Hope you guys enjoy this year!”  
“Just a year?” I ask.  
“Just a year, that’s all the time I could get Jason to give me. Also heads up, according to your school’s records, Anya and I are married and your legal guardians. We aren’t actually but that’s the only way we could get them to accept you guys.”  
“Wait, we’re married?! I only met you a few days ago, what makes you think that they’ll even believe us.”  
“We aren’t actually married. They’ll believe us. They think we adopted them 3 years ago.”   
“Fine. What’s on the agenda for today Mr. I’m So Organized.”   
“Well I was going to take Nico shopping for school supplies and clothes, i was hoping you could do the same with Hazel. We need to be responsible parents.”   
"First of all, we aren't their parents. Secondly, of course."   
Percy has been dragging me all over the place trying to buy me clothes. I've desperately been trying to tell him I'm ok with the 4 black shirts and the black jeans I brought with me.   
"I don't need anymore clothes."   
"You do, all you wear is black. Let's find something different." He drags me into yet another store and throws shirts at me. I settle on a dark gray shirt and a navy blue one.   
"This better Percy?"   
"I guess it's an improvement. I'm just worried about you. I should've enrolled you in a school with a uniform."   
"What, you don't approve of the way I dress?!"   
"No, I love your black shirts with bands nobody's ever heard of, and I think your bomber jacket is awesome. It's just, kids are judgemental. They might not appreciate it like I do."   
"You like the way I dress?" My voice comes out barely a whisper.   
“Yeah, it’s the only normal, constant thing in my life.” I walk over to the rack and grab a dark green shirt.   
“I’m trying, I really am. It’s just, I haven’t been to school in 6 years. What am I supposed to expect? How am I expected to catch up?”  
“That’s where Anya and I can help. She and I went to high school long ago. I never graduated but she did.”   
“You never graduated?”  
“Junior year I got so involved with the giant war I skipped school a lot. Other missions and quests after consumed my senior year, I never bothered with going back. I was never going to be anything other than a hero.”  
“And now you expect me and Hazel just the pick up where you left off? Isn’t that a tad hypocritical?”  
“It is, I just didn’t want you to have your life ruined because of me. It was always me that kept you out of school. Jason agrees with me, he thinks you deserve a chance at a normal life.”   
“But I don’t want a normal life! I can never have a normal life! I was born into this life in the thirties. Blame my father! Blame anyone you want! Blame yourself! I know that it’ll never change anything. I’ll play your little game, go to high school and try to live my life the way you want me to.”   
“Nico, I never meant it like that. I meant this to be a chance for you to make friends.”  
“Like you did? Did you ever make friends in those schools you went to? And don’t say Grover because it was his job to follow you? Or Rachel. I mean normal, non-mist seeing friends.”  
“I… You aren’t like me.”  
“How so Perce? Am I not the same, if not worse, brand of antisocial. Do I not give out an intimidating, fear inducing look. People fear me Percy, more than you. They’re afraid of my power, because while you can be scary, you feel regret, remorse, you have restraint. I don’t I guess you could say I’m a full fledged physiopath. I am darkness, and who wants to be friends with darkness?”  
“I do! I’m friends with you, think of your sisters, of Jason, Piper, Leo, and everyone else. Think of Reyna, think of Annabeth.”   
I throw the green shirt on the floor and walk to the cash register. I throw my stuff on the counter and go to the bathroom.  
*********************************************************************************


	7. Part 7

Percy’s POV:  
“Seems like you and your brother are in the middle of a pretty big fight?” A perky saleswoman my age behind the counter says.   
“He isn’t my brother.”  
“Well then your friend? That’s even worse.”  
“He’s my half-cousin and I’m now his legal guardian so excuse me if we seem a little strained.”  
“Sorry, I just was interested. Do you want these?”   
“Yeah, I guess if that’s what the kid wants I’ll stop arguing. It’s just I haven’t been to high school in a long time, I’m not sure what I should tell him to look out for. I assume things have changed a bit in the last 3 years.”  
“You graduated in 2014? I was the 2013 class.”  
“No, I never graduated.”  
“How do you find work? Oh sorry that was a really personal question.”  
“No problem, my wife and I get by well enough. She graduated. We both have jobs at a pharmacy downtown. My parents help out a lot with the kids.”  
“Kids? You mean you have more than just him?”  
“Yeah, Nico and Hazel. They’re siblings. We just moved again from Mexico.”  
“Mexico?”  
“Yes, my wife has some old friends that live there and we were staying with them.” Nico walks out and by me, his eyes looking a little puffy, as if he had been crying.  
“Well I assume this is my cue to leave. It was nice meet you….. um, I guess I never got your name.”  
“Mandi. And I think I heard Nico say your name was Perce?”  
“Percy is fine.”   
“Come on Percy, let’s go.” Nico drags me out of the store and I take a look at the receipt from his shirts.   
“Mandi wrote her number on the receipt.” I say kind of surprised.   
“You can’t call her.”  
“I know, she already thinks I have a wife.”  
“You told her about you and Anya?!”  
“I needed to practice our story. I basically told her the truth but changed it so it seemed believable.”  
“Who’d you say I was?”  
“I said you were my half cousin and I was your legal guardian. I didn’t lie.”  
“Smart, never knew you could be so clever.”  
“Why do you think I was leader?”  
Nico laughs at that. He almost never laughs but when he does it’s a sharp clear sound.   
“We should get the rest of your school supplies and then go home.”  
***********************************************************************************  
The girls are standing in Hazel’s room sorting out clothes. The have a heaping mountain of clothes, scarves, shirts, cardigans, jeans, shorts, shoes, clothing of all shapes and colors.   
“Shoes!” I yell down the hall toward Nico.   
“Were we not supposed to buy shoes?” Anya asks a little guiltily.   
“No, you were supposed to. I knew I was forgetting something. We never got Nico shoes! You girls bought a lot of stuff.”  
“Didn’t you guys but a bunch.” Hazel asks  
“No, Nico got like three bags. We only bought a few shirts and like two pairs of pants.”  
“Oh, I thought Nico would’ve wanted a bunch more shirts?”  
“Yeah, we might’ve done some more shopping if we didn’t have a shouting match in the second store.”  
“Percy I thought you were going to try harder.” Hazel says with a look of disappointment.   
“I was trying, I was reaching out and I think he was too. It was all about some dumb green shirt.”   
“I don’t even want to know.”   
“Well… Did you girls have fun?”  
“Yeah, Anya briefed me on what she knows from when she was in high school.”  
“That’s good because I haven’t been to school in a long time. I was actually talking with some sales clerk about high school.”  
“Oh, is she our age?” Anya asks.  
“Yeah, I wanted to practice our story so I told her that I was ‘married’ to you. She believed me but even after she thought I had a wife and two kids she wrote her number on the receipt.”  
“I can not believe her! I can’t believe she took you as the cheating type!” Anya raves on and on.   
**********************************************************************************  
“Percy! Percy! Wake up you big lug! Anya made breakfast!” Hazel is hitting me on the head with and pillow and trying to push me off the side of the bed.   
“I’m getting up.” I shake out my hair and walk about into the kitchen. Nico is sitting at the bar eating and Anya is frying pancakes. Hazel sits next to Nico and I sit next to her.   
“Percy, let’s make a rule that shirts are required in the kitchen.” Anya says disapprovingly.  
“Yes ma’am!” I make a little fake solute and get her to smile. She sets a plate of pancakes in front of me.  
“Where’d you get the food?”  
“Hazel and I got some essentials yesterday. Nothing major, we still need to go shopping today."  
“Sounds good. Are you kids ready for school?”  
“Don’t call me a kid and do I look ready?” Hazel asks.  
“No, I guess?”  
“Absolutely not, you think the first day of school I’d go looking like this?”  
“You take your time but school starts at 7:30. I’ll drop you guys off.”   
“Sounds great! Hazel takes a big gulp of orange juice and runs off to her bedroom.”  
“Hey, Nico are you excited?” Anya asks   
“As I’ll ever be.”  
“You sure you have everything you need? Pencils, backpack, folders?”  
“I’m good, mom.” He replies sarcastically.  
“I’m just anxious for you guys. Don’t start any fights, be nice, and have a great day. I need to get ready too.” Anya turns off the stove and shoves dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Then she walks back to her room. As I wolf down my breakfast Nico stands up and goes and sits on the couch.  
“Can we stop somewhere and get energy drinks before school?”  
“Hmmmm, as your parent I say no. As your fellow adolescent I say heck yeah. I’m not looking forward on running on such little sleep.” Nico cracks a small smile but dismisses it as quickly as it appeared.  
“You couldn’t sleep either?”  
“I don’t sleep much anymore. Just enough to get by.”  
“I’m the same way. I haven’t slept well in years. I think Anya’s concerned about me. I’ve just always been more of a night person, that’s to be expected I guess.”  
“Just try not and worry Anya too much, I sense she’s been an impromptu mother before.”  
“Yeah, you should go get ready you have to take us to school soon.”   
I walk back in my room and take a very brisk shower. I throw on some jeans and a tshirt. I tie my camp necklace on. On my necklace is the ring I was going to give Annabeth later that summer, I was planning to propose. As soon as I tie mine on I take it off and put hers on. I unstring the ring from my necklace and walk out. I find Anya standing up at the bar reading a battered book.   
“Anya, I thought we should play the part of the married couple well. So, here’s a ring. I usually wear it on my necklace, but um. I want to give it to you. It was going to be hers.”  
“Percy I can’t take this just to play a part.”  
“She was your sister, you deserve a part of her too. And I want you to have it, I need to let go.” I take Anya’s hand and slide it on her ring finger. I look down and see my forearm.  
“Oh crap! What are we going to do about Hazel’s tattoo?”  
“Hazel has a tattoo?!” Anya says very angrily.   
“It’s a roman thing. Look at mine.” I hold out my forearm for her to see.  
“I don’t want to make her wear sleeves all the time. Can’t we like have it removed?”  
“That is very offensive that you’d say that and no. Because technically it isn’t a tattoo it was kind of magically burned into our skin.”  
“That sounds painful.”  
“It kind of was.”  
“Does Nico have one?”  
“No!” He yells from the couch. Hazel walks out wearing a navy skirt and a sleeveless striped shirt.   
“Hazel you need a sweater.”  
“It’s like 80 degrees out.”  
“Your tattoo?”  
“Oh I already thought of that, I’ll say it’s part of my culture and religion, because it is. So I’m not lying.”  
“I’m not sure it’s the smartest idea.”  
“It’ll be fine Perce, people might not even notice, It’s not a big deal.”   
“Okay, if you say so, but if a teacher says anything I’ll come in and talk to them.”   
“It’s time to go.”   
When we get to the school Nico sulks away almost immediately.  
“Hey, Nico.” He pauses and turns around.  
“Try and make an effort for me, please. Your parentage doesn’t define you, be your own person.”  
He mumbles a very muffled and strained okay then walks away. Hazel gives me and Anya both big hugs before she walks away.   
“We have paperwork inside before we can leave. Let me park the car.” I pull the car around the corner and parallel park against a curb. We walk side by side to the office and Anya reaches out and grabs my hand. She pulls a smile on her face and squeezes my hand tight.  
“We need to sell this, also I’m super nervous.”  
“We’ll be fine.” When we walk in we’re greeted by a not so cheery secretary. She directs us to a room down the hall and we sit down with a middle aged woman with dark hair and skin. She’s wearing a flowered cardigan and trying to look unthreatening.   
“Hello, my name is Jackie Stearnes. I’m one of the counselors here.”   
“Hi, I’m Percy Jackson, and this is my wife Anya.”   
“I’m so glad to finally meet you guys, please have a seat.” We sit is uncomfortable desk chairs with packets of paperwork in front of us, Jackie on the other side of the table.   
“So, I understand that your situation is a little odd, and both Nico and Hazel have dyslexia. I’m also to understand they both have ADHD?”  
“Yes, I know it’s a little strange that they both have dyslexia and ADHD. I have both as well, it’s a family issue.”   
“No biggie, we are well equipped with the measures to make sure your students succeed. So just to clarify your students names are Hazel Levesque and Nico Angelo?”  
“Nico di Angelo, but yes, they are ours.”  
“How long have you and Anya been married?” Anya interjects now,  
“As soon as Percy turned 18 we got married, that’s also about when he gained custody of Nico and Hazel.”  
“What are your current living arrangements?”  
“We have a 4 bedroom apartment uptown.”  
“You are both currently employed?”  
“That’s correct, these seem like highly personal questions. Can we get back to the kids?”  
“Sure, you guys just need to fill out and sign these medical release forms. I need copies of your insurance cards and the kids social security numbers.” The talk like this went on for a while. After Anya’s comment the lady tried to avoid questions about our personal life. When Anya went to sign the document she started to sign Balanchine. I elbowed her and spoke up.  
“Dear, remember you changed your name.”  
“Oh, yes, silly me. I sometimes forget, we haven’t been married that long.”   
“Well I think that’s all the paperwork I need from you, but if you don’t mind I have a slightly personal question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why do you Hazel and Nico all have different last names? Well technically they are only half siblings. They have the same dad, they both got their mothers names. Nico’s mother and their father died in a freak building accident in Italy. Hazel’s mother was in a car accident.”  
“Oh, excuse me if this is rude, but why did you get them?”  
“We have a very large family and Anya and I were the only ones who could afford to, and wanted to take them.”   
“That was very kind of you. Well I think we’re done here, thank you for your time.”   
We walk out and go to the car.   
“That was really odd. She asked a lot of personal questions. Why did she want to know about their last names, and how long we’ve been married?”  
“I don’t know, let’s not dwell on it. So you said we needed to go grocery shopping?”  
*********************************************************************************  
“So let’s see, today we, signed the kids paper work, went grocery shopping, went running, made lunch, and started baking cookies.”  
“Yes, sounds productive to me.”  
“I just hoped we’d start your training today, before the kids came home.”  
“Let’s go start now, while the cookies bake.”   
We throw the pan in the oven and walk into the training room. I pull two dummies out and gesture toward them.  
“Nico told you about her dagger right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well it’s yours now.” I take the dagger in it’s worn sheath and hand it to her. I pull Riptide out of my pocket and uncap it.   
“Woah.” Anya says in awe.  
“It’s magic, it can be a pen and it always returns to my pocket.”  
"That's cool, does everyone have magic weapons?"  
"No, Nico's sword is Stygian Iron." I walk over and pull his sword out of a box. Sitting mine in its place I hold it warily. This thing gives me the creeps, it radiates darkness.  
"That thing is really creepy."   
"I know." I put his sword back and pick up mine.   
"Jason has a very special weapon. It's a coin."  
"A coin?"  
"If when he flips it and it lands one way then it's a spear the other way it's a sword."   
"That's really cool."  
"Piper has a dagger, Katropis, when you look into it you see images of things happening, what you need to see. And Leo has his toolbelt. He can pull anything you'd find in a normal workshop out of it. Hazel and Frank have normal weapons.”  
“Oh that’s cool, I guess. Anything special about this?”  
“Magically, no. But symbolically, yes. That blade has a lot of history behind it.”  
Just as I finish telling her all of the basics we glance over at the clock.   
“It’s about time to get the cookies out, then we can go and get the kids.” We walk out and take the cookies out of the oven. Before Anya can stop me I grab one and shove it in my mouth.  
“hhh.. ooo...tttttttt!!!” I yell through the muffled cookie.   
“That’s what you get for taking one.” I grab the gallon of milk and drink straight from the container, washing the burning cookie down my throat.  
“Hey, others are going to drink from that.” I put the milk in the fridge and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.  
“You can’t tell me you’ve never done that before?”   
“I haven’t because it’s just a stupid way to spread bacteria, and germs. If we all get sick because of that milk it’s your fault.”   
“You won’t get sick, I’m clean. Come on, let’s go get the kids.”   
The ride home from getting Hazel and Nico was very strained, Hazel droned on and on about her amazing day, while Nico gave one syllable answers to our questions.   
“So, Nico, you didn’t get in any trouble today?”  
“No, I tried. Just like you asked.”   
“So any friends?”  
“Like I said before, I talked to one girl at lunch, that was it.”  
“Was that one girl Hazel?”  
“Nooooo….” His cheeks turn pink.  
“Nico. You promised you would try.”  
“I did talk to Hazel that’s a step isn’t it?” Hazel turns her head away guiltily, “Hazel don’t you dare tell Percy. You promised.”   
“I can’t hold it in Nico, I feel guilty.”  
“Hazel tell me.”   
“Don’t do it Hazel! What is having a sibling for if not this!” Our car turns into a giant yelling match. Then Anya interrupts, “Guys, stop yelling,” everyone drops silent, “Hazel, tell Percy or don’t tell Percy. I don’t give a rip. Whatever Nico wanted you to be quiet about is clearly important to him. Now boys, stop bickering. You will not utter a word to each other the rest of the ride home.” Then she looks out the window. Begrudgingly Nico and I comply.   
“Nico, here’s your $50 back. I can’t keep this from them. It for the best. Nico didn’t talk to me today, except at the beginning of the day. He payed me off so that I wouldn’t tell you he skipped school.”  
“You skipped school! Nico! I’m so disappointed in you.”  
“Percy, don’t yell at him.” Anya rests her hand on my arm in a reassuring manner.  
“I’m going to yell at him Anya. He needs to be yelled at. His whole life there has been no discipline so he thinks he can do whatever he wants!”  
“No discipline? I think you forget what my life has been like! I was trapped in a hotel for years! You let me sister die! She was the only one I had left! The people at camp didn’t accept me, I’ve had no one! Then I finally got Hazel and things changed. When I was with Reyna things got better. I thought, that maybe, I had a home with the Seven. But then you uproot me because you are having a physiological breakdown. You are going crazy and you're dragging us down with you!"


	8. Part 8

Nico's POV  
Instantly after I said it I regretting it. I saw the look on Percy's face, like everything escaped him. He parks the car out front of our building and gets out. He walks away from the building. I climb out and yell after him.  
"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry."   
"Leave me alone Nico."  
"I won't leave you alone. Don’t do something reckless.”  
“Why would I do something reckless? Is it because I’m mentally unstable?” The look in Percy’s eyes was murderous and scary. What if I can’t reign him in? I don’t have Jason to help. Percy turns and runs away I look back at Hazel and yell,   
“Call Jason! Get him here!” Then I race after Percy. Man he is fast. I can barely keep track of him over the masses of people on the sidewalks and in the streets. I shove people out of the way and get yelled at a lot.   
“Percy! Percy! Don’t do this!” I get no response, Jason better get here soon. I pull my phone out of my pocket and click Jason’s contact while I’m still running.   
“Nico, Hazel just called me.”  
“Are you coming?”  
“Yeah, I can only move so fast, I can’t shadowtravel and Mrs. O'Leary is no where to be seen.”  
“Have Hazel shadowtravel to you and bring you back.”  
“That’s too big a jump for her, she’s only travelled a few times and we’re in Argentina.”   
“I need you here fast but I can’t lose him. If you can’t get here pronto, then I might not be able to control him.”  
“Why is he even like this? He was doing better. You and Hazel better behaving for him, we know he’s a little rocky.”  
“Well it’s my fault.”  
“What?! You know better than anyone how he is.”  
“Well I skipped school today, the first day. I payed Hazel off so she wouldn’t tell him, but she spilled. He was yelling and me and I said he was mentally unstable, crazy, and dragging us down with him.”  
“How could you do that Nico? I’m bringing everybody with me, we are going to reign in Percy’s crazy new plan. I’ll be there soon.” He hangs up the phone on me.  
*********************************************************************************


	9. Part 9

Jason’s POV:  
I run my hands through my hair and Piper lays a hand on my arm.  
“What’s wrong Jason?”  
“Nico needs me, he set Percy off and can’t bring him back.”  
“We need to go, now!” Piper stands up quickly and shrugs her coat on.   
“I don’t know Pipes.”  
“Nico needs us, we have to go.”  
“We’ll never make it there before Percy blows up.”  
“We need to try!”   
“Fine, but its not gonna work.”   
We walk back to the group and I start giving orders.  
“We need to get to Manhattan as fast as possible.”   
*********************************************************************************  
It’s been almost 2 hours and we are just passing over North Carolina, Leo rigged up the Argo II so it would fly faster, I’m still afraid we’re not fast enough. My phone rings again, I know talking on the phone too often sends up a flare to monsters but this is important.  
“Hey, are you guys almost here, situation escalating.”  
“we’re flying over North Carolina. What’s the issue?”  
“Just had to fight off some angry dracnae when he dragged me through Central Park. I can’t see him anymore, I think I lost him.”  
“You can’t have lost him!”  
“I’ve been chasing him for the last 2 hours. I think I lost like an hour ago but I’m trying to find him, there’s no way he’s still running.”   
“If you aren’t following him anymore then shadowtravel and come get me.”  
“I’m exhausted Jason, I’m not sure even with your help I could reign him in. He’s out of control. We need Annabeth back.”  
“You said you couldn’t bring her back?”  
“I can do, Percy needs her. I can do it.” I suddenly understood what he meant, he couldn’t do it and live.  
“Don’t do this Nico! Please don’t. It’s not worth it, we should just finish Percy.”  
“Finish him? Seriously? We aren’t going to kill Percy. He’s been there for all of us for as long as I can remember. I’m going to do this. Nobody will miss me.”  
“Everyone will miss you, you’re important.”   
“Percy won’t. I want him to be happy.”  
“Just tell him already Nico. Maybe he’ll drop the Annabeth thing if you tell him.”  
“Don’t bring that up, it’s not relevant, he doesn’t need to know.” Nico hangs up the phone and I hang my head.   
“Leo can we go any faster?”  
“This is as fast as she can take it without burning up.”  
“Well Nico is about to make a huge mistake and I need to stop him.”  
"I can't go any faster!"   
Nico's POV  
I can save him, just have to sacrifice myself. No big deal. I find the nearest florist and get a bouquet of baby's breath, I always knew what the infant's breath part meant, I need flowers. A weird thing for a prophecy but I guess. I need blood now. I get on the subway and take it back to our house. Anya and Hazel are pacing in the kitchen, they both shout in joy when they see me.  
“Did you get Percy? Is he okay? Where is he?”  
“I don’t have him, but I can get him back. Give me your hand.” Anya holds her hand out for me and I grab her wrist firmly with one hand. With my other hand I take my knife from my pocket and quickly cut her across her palm. I squeeze her hand over a blood as she gasps in pain. I see her flinching and cringing in pain as I squeeze her hand harder, watching the blood drip methodically into the bowl.  
“What’re you doing” Anya says through gritted teeth.   
“What I have to do.” I release her hand and go to cut myself across the palm, but Hazel grabs the wrist my knife is in.  
“Use my blood.” She says completely serious.   
“If you’re really going to do this use my blood.”  
“It has to be mine.”   
“No it has to be a child of death’s blood. I’m a child of death too.”   
“I’m not dragging you into this. Let me do this on my own.” She finally released my wrist and I make a clean slice across my palm. I don’t flinch or hesitate or make any noises as I let my blood drip into the bowl. I walk into my room and pull a vial filled with red liquid out of my bag.   
“Percy gave this to me before. When we wanted to attempt it the first time.” I yank the cork out of the bottle and my nose is hit with a putrid smell, the blood has clotted and gone back.   
“Nico, you can’t use that sample. It’s horrible.”   
“Well do you happen to have a fresh sample of some Percy blood?”  
“No, but maybe if you tell him what you’re doing he’ll come back.”  
“You’re just hoping he’ll come back and try and change my mind. You’re wrong, he wants this more than life itself. You can’t stop me and he won’t stop me so let me continue.”  
“Let’s at least try to get him down here.” She pulls her phone out and it goes to voicemail after a few rings. She opens the window and chucks it out. Then she opens a drawer in the kitchen and pulls out a new phone. This time he picks up.  
“Hi, Percy?”  
“I don’t want to talk Hazel. Leave me alone. Go home.”  
“I am home. I’m with my friends. Nico is going to do the ritual. He needs your blood. It’ll all be over soon. Come home to us.” The line went dead.   
“He’s coming. He cares.”  
Jason’s POV:  
“How close are we? We only have a matter of minutes! We have to save them. They can’t do this.”  
“We’re in New Jersey. We can’t head at this pace much longer. I’m not sure we can make it to New York.” Leo replies sullenly. Piper tries to place her arm around me but I pull away. I see Frank is sitting a few feet away, his shoulders are shaking slightly. I think he’s crying. When I walk over he wipes his tears with the back of his hand.  
“Hey, Jason. Are we almost there?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be there soon. What’s got you so wrung out dude?”  
“Before Hazel left, she broke up with me. She said it wasn’t personal. She just didn’t want to try long distance.”   
“You guys broke up? Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“She told me not to, that whatever Percy was doing wouldn’t last. If it weren’t for Percy and his existential crisis’ all the time.”   
“I’ve had some time to think about Percy’s plan. There is some genius behind it. So if when we get there Nico and Percy are still alive then I’ll discuss it with him. Just don’t tell the others, this is a secret.”   
“Ok. I can deal with that.”


End file.
